desencantate
by paulygranger
Summary: bueno basado en una histria infantil es corto y tiene humor a cargho de msi gemelitos lindos en fin es un ron hermione nada de otras parejitas solo ellos espero les guste ( mis summary apestan)
1. Default Chapter

Holitas a todos este es un fanfic dedicado alguien super especial merodeadorachii para agradecerte el que me ayudaras con esto, en fin espero q les guste y tengan piedad de mi q es lo primero q hago; pero si van a criticar es bien recibido para ir mejorando ya un besito y acá les va el primer capitulo.

Mi pareja favorita rhr y tambien los RL HR en fin eso no mas

Defendiendote

- Mira Ron digas lo que digas yo creo que Hermione debajo de eso que usa por uniforme o es una vaca o realmente plana porque nadie que realmente tenga un físico digno se viste así menos una chica aunque bueno ella no es muy femenina q digamos – decía seamus mientras discutían acaloradamente acerca de quienes eran las chicas mas apropiadas para ir a la fiesta de su cumple y seamus se había puesto atacar a su amiga –no se seamus piensa lo que quieras pero ella no es nada de eso que tu dices y si es femenina -ron enojado –bueno ron en honor a la verdad hermione no es muy femenina que digamos - dijo harry con voz suave para n o enojar mas a si amigo pero por la careta q puso se dio cuanta q su intento había fallado y lamento no haberse callado - gran amigo tu ha te dignas abrir tu bocota y encima para cagarla –dijo ron y se fue dando un portazo enorme

_- Hola ron q te pasa - _dijo Hermione al verlo bajar de ese modo y solo desde su cuarto –nada Hermione –dijo el y se sentó en la mesa cogió un pergamino y pluma luego saco un de los libros de su mochila y comenzó a escribir apuntes con agilidad de vez en cuando le consultaba algo a su amiga que lo miraba con curiosidad pero pronto volvía a escribir - oye Ron si cuando te enojas te pones así de aplicado preocupare hacerte enojar mas a menudo –dijo la chica sin quitarle la vista –no estoy para q me cargues mas encima que te defiendo me jodes – dijo el muchacho frunciendo el ceño – ¿defendiendo? ¿De quien me defendías y porque? ella en forma inquisidora –yo te defendía de los comentarios de Seamus - dijo el dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata y se puso muy rojo –si y porque que estaba diciendo ese cabeza hueca de mi que hizo que te pusieras así- dijo Hermione con enojo en la voz - bueno decía q tu eres fea y poco femenina por eso te vestías así-dijo el bajando la voz por el miedo que le había provocado el tono de voz de la muchacha –bueno que piense lo que quiera yo me visto como se me pega la gana no estoy para satisfacer sus gustos para eso tiene a Parvaty y Lavander que se creen que el colegio es una pasarela - dijo mas calmada – yo opino lo mismo además no puede decir que no eres femenina sino te conoce eres la mejor chica que conozco y no sabe lo que habla -ron

gracias Ronnie eres un gran amigo –ella brindándole una sincera sonrisa –de nada para que estoy -dijo el y dejo de escribir –bueno yo voy al patio a dar un a vuelta quiero un poquito de aire la otra semana ya son los exámenes y en serio que con todo lo que nos has obligado a estudiar a mi y a Harry ya es muxo el cansancio deberías venir tu también te haría bien un pequeño descanso dijo el ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara del lugar en que estaba vale tienes razón pero no muxo rato no me quiero distraer –ella poniéndose de pie para salir junto a el por el retrato caminaron en profundo silencio hasta llegar al patio

- oye ron ¿ y porque empezaron a discutir ''- ella que tenia esa duda desde hace un rato –bueno es que Seamus esta de cumpleaños la primera semana de vacaciones y veía a que chicas invitar y decía que de seguro tu no querrías ir porque es de piscina – ron - bueno muy equivocado no esta no me interesa ir me voy a ir casa de mis primas las dos primeras semanas así que da igual - Hermione con una sonrisa aunque algo fingida ósea si le hubiera gustado ir pero que se podía hacer si el y Harry eran a fin de cuantas igual al resto y la iban a dejar sola aunque dijeran lo contrario no iba a ir a fin de cuentas a nadie le importaría –pero Hermy tienes que venir lo vamos a pasar super dale no seas así si demás logras escabullirte –Ron poniendo una carita de cachorro apaleado –ron truco repetido resulta podrido no te va a resultar no voy a ir y esta decidido así que no insistas q es no y ya esta mas que claro eso espero –dijo adoptado el rostro de seriedad que la hacia parecerse a Mc'gonagall –ya me rindo pero solo por ahora vas a ver como te convenzo –dijo el con sonrisa de triunfo –eso esta por verse –hermione comenzando a reírse –bueno ron yo creo que ya debemos volver no me había dado cuenta que se esta poniendo oscuro ella observando en dirección al cielo si tienes razón .


	2. conveciendote?

Bueno este fanfics dedicado a todas aquellos que me dejaron review para el capi anterior con respecto al tamaño del capitulo ahora si van a ser más largos porque el primero era solo la introducción.

En fin ahora veremos como mi querido ron logra convencer a hermy de que vaya al fiesta.

Convenciendote

Ronald weasley se encontraba mirando al cielo tendido sobre el césped del colegio era un día claro que distaba mucho de reflejar la tormenta de ideas que invadía su cabeza en ese momento, nunca en su vida había conocido una persona tan obstinada y con tanta fuerza de voluntad como su amiga hermione era casi imposible hacer que cambiara de idea por eso discutían tanto pero lo que mas lo atormentaba era el verse tan preocupado por que ella no quisiera ir a la fiesta, el martirizarse al pensar que no la iba ver en todo un mes, como iba a ser para tanto si ya lo habían hecho antes y había sobrevivido; se planteaba seriamente el que pudiera ser lo que le había dicho harry unos días antes

Flash back

Yo te digo ron que esa manera de defenderla se ve extraña es como si te gustara, en serio amigo hermione puede ser todo lo simpática y buena amiga que tu quieras pero no esta ni la mitad de guapa que otras chicas con las que as andado en serio es mi mejor amiga pero no dejo de ver que en verdad no se arregla para nada y no es bonita deberías pensar que te esta pasando tus celos y tu forma de tratarla no son normales

Fin flash back

Quería que fuera y lo iba a lograr a cualquier precio iba a demostrarle a todos que se equivocaban y el tenia razones para defenderla mas allá de una amistad ella era la mejor y mas preciosa de todas las chicas que conocía y los demás debían darse cuenta sobre todo harry que clase de amigo era e levanto del césped ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debía estudiar para los exámenes iría a la biblioteca de seguro la encontraría ahí y podría usar los encantos weasley era su amiga pero también una chica tal vez resultaría y sino ya recurriría al plan b

Se apresuro y entro al lugar había mucha gen te algo que solo ocurría cerca de los exámenes camino hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba al lago ella siempre iba hay y esta vez no era la excepción se encontraba absorta en la lectura de el libro de aritmancia el fue y se sentó a su lado haciendo que ella levantara la vista para ver quien la había interrumpido al verlo solo le dedico una sonrisa y volvió a la lectura hermy dijo el para llamar su atención si que sucede dijo la chica sin levantar la vista del libro –quería saber si cambiaste de opinión respecto ala fiesta de seamus dijo el mirándola a los ojos y con la sonrisa mas seductora que pudo

- no voy a ir ron tu me conoces digo las cosas una sola vez y ya dije que no voy a ir a esa fiesta porque no me interesa y si sigues insistiendo me voy a molestar y es enserio dijo cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de advertencia –pero hermy vas a dejar que vaya solo y me aburra porfis ven que te cuesta dijo y esta vez puso carita de perrito apaleado lo que lo hacia lucir muy tierno no ron no insistas dijo la chica y cogio sus libros para salir de la biblioteca hecha un torbellino

ron se quedo sentado sabia que no tenia caso seguirla definitivamente debería usar el "plan b " aunque luego no le hablara mas sabia que no iba soportar estar sin verla todo un mes aunque tampoco sabia si hiba ser capas de soportar su enojo pero era una de las dos opciones.

En el pasillo rumbo a la sala común una joven de cabellos enmarañados llevaba una media sonrisa no sabia si estar enojada por lo cargante que se ponía su amigo o si sentirse feliz por el interés que el mostraba en estar con ella de buena gana hubiera ido a la fiesta sino hubiera sido porque era de seamus y sin duda invitaría solo a las chicas mas guapas y sus amigos la dejarían sola por irse con ellas pues eran muy populares y no faltarían las resbalosas que les coquetearían a harry y a su ron ese solo pensamiento la hizo enfadar pero luego volvió a pensar" su ron·" desde cuando ron era de su propiedad bueno si le gustaba un poco pero eso no la hacia su dueña por mas que quisiera "quisiera" definitivamente ese no era su día se reprendió mentalmente y siguió caminando tratando de distraerse en cualquier cosa aunque la idea de salir con ron le parecía más atractiva que cualquier otra cosa que pasara por su mente pero la descartaba en un segundo

Llego frente al retrato de la dama gorda pronuncio la contraseña con desgano y subió hasta su cuarto no tenia ganas de conversar con nadie mucho menso con ron porque su loca cabeza no dejaba de idear planes futuros con corazoncitos se suponía que le gustaba un poquito pero esta súbita preocupación por parte del chico la traía realmente aturdida y confundida tanto que se estaba replanteando la idea de ir al fiesta pero no se lo diría hermione granger era de una sola palabra si había dicho que no nada la convencería de lo contrario nada

En lo absoluto además por mucho que a ella le gustara eso era algo de a dos y simplemente con toda la cantidad de admiradoras que el tenia era tonto ilusionarse solo quedaba un examen para ella aritmancia y los chicos adivinación y luego irían casa a si que debía dejar de pensar en pequeños niños pelirrojos corriendo por la casa y concentrarse además un mes sin verlos debía bastar para olvidar todas esa alocadas ideas .

El dia del examen fue algo duro no podía tragar bocado aun siendo la alumna más inteligente del colegio era insegura y no podía dejar de temblar y repetirse mentalmente las palabras del examen por su parte los chicos se dedicaban a reír y comer como si nada en el mundo los preocupara y eso la ponía más nerviosa aun al terminar de comer se separaron para dirigirse a la sala en la que rendirían su examen. Al salir venían mucho mas relajados en especial la chica pues sus amigos parecían igual que antes y no es que los preocupara el examen de adivinación fueron al patio a respirar un poco de aire puro los chicos conversaban pero a decir verdad ella se mantenía al margen pues al solo mirar a ron por mucho tiempo enrojecía de sobremanera. ,ya no lo podía controlar así que escusadondose con el cansancio que le había provocado tanto estudio se marcho

Al otro día despertó estaba feliz podría ir a casa tenia un año sin ver a sus padres y los extrañaba muchisimo además ir donde sus primas estaría genial : por su parte ron se encontraba preocupado ese día partirían y no había podido llevar a cabo el plan b tal vez ese era anuncio de que no debía hacerlo fue y cogió sus maletas si ella debía ir bien y sino se tragaría toda el agua de la piscina asta morir ahogado estaban sumergidos en sus reflexiones hasta que sintieron hablar a harry -chicos dense prisa el tenemos que irnos o el tren nos dejara aquí- dijo con voz fuerte al darse cuanta de que no le prestaban atención ya vamos harry no grites- dijo su amiga con voz pausada y comenzaron a caminar subieron al tren en un vagón asta el final acomodaron los baúles y se sentaron probocandose un silencio que el ojiverde no tardo en cortar bueno hermy y vas a la fiesta de seamus no es verdad? dijo el en forma inocente debido a que su amigo no le había comentado la decisión de la chica no harry no voy dijo ella y miro a ron con enojo no me mires asi yo no le dije que no ibas se me fue así que no me mates dijo el chico con voz de defensa pero porque no vas lo vamos a pasar super dijo harry no voy y punto no hay quien me convenza de estar con ese montón de decerebrados dijo ella como i con ese argumento quedara todo resuelto –pero si es una fiesta no un club de estudio para que sirve el cerebro- harry sabes no busques argumentos harry no se te da y no pongas esa sonrisa estúpida conmigo no resuelta- dijo ella harta de la insistencia cuando era ron le provocaba asta felicidad pero tratándose de harry la cosa cambiaba porque sabia que a el poco le importaba y no era que fueran menso amigos sino que estaban acostumbrados a no verse y con ron siempre pasaba n casi todo el verano juntos y se le haría un poco difícil vivir sin su sonrisita el resto del viaje paso entre argumentos y contrargumentos acerca de el ir a la fiesta de seamus al despedirse lo hicieron por largo rato conocedores de que pasaría un largo tiempo antes d4e verse o al menso eso creían.



bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les haya gustado se que esperaban que ron la convensiera peroi ya veran que se vuelve mejor no se desepciones el tercer capitulo solo saldrá asta el 1 de marzo pq hoy me voy al campo asi que gracias por su paciencia y pido reviewww

pliiiiiiissssssssssss presionen go no cuesta nada por ultimo insúltenme pero opinen


	3. estos locos que nos atan

Bueno aquí va el cuarto capitulo de mi fanfics todos necesitamos a veces que nos hagan cambiar o deseamos dejar de ser un rato quienes somos siempre y dejar que los demas vean que podemos hacer cosas distintas esto lo comprobara hermy .

Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia a pesar de lo mal que se sube (espero que este capitulo no ) en especial a cervatilla, a merodeadora Chi lunapotter1

Estos locos que nos atan

Hermione se despertó y miro a su alrededor sus padres viajarían fuera del país ese mes así que ella se quedaría en casa de sus primas nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con ellas y se sentía un poco extraña pero debía acostumbrarse a eso durante ese tiempo o de lo contrario seria horrible abrió los ojos con un poco de pesadez y se levanto fue directo a la ducha para quitarse la flojera y luego se vistió para bajar a la cocina donde ellas la esperaban para desayunar

Fue y las saludo con su tono Habitual se sentó y comenzó tomar leche y comer tostadas pero se detuvo al ver que las miradas de sus primas estaban posadas en ella

¿ que sucede ? dijo con sorna -¿ hermy cuantos años tienes ? le dijo su prima lizete mirándola con detenimiento -17 ¿porque ? dijo con toda naturalidad - pues veras hermione y disculpa que sea así de franca ¿ pero no crees que a tu edad deberías fijarte un poco mas en como luces ? –dijo ella con un tono mas bien de cariño que de ofensa que hizo que hermione no reaccionara de la forma que lo hacia siempre - pues veras liz mi mama viaja mucho estoy interna y no tengo quien me ayude y a decir verdad no tengo mucho gusto - dijo ella con un tono triste - oye hermy nosotras te podemos ayudar podemos salir de compras y hacer que luzcas divina -dijo Andrea con un tono de felicidad que no supo disimular aunque tampoco le puso mucho esfuerzo -¿enserio harían eso por mi - dijo hermione con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad había deseado muchas veces dejar de lucir así pero al verse sin ayuda lo dejaba hay a parvaty a y lavander no les pediría ayuda jamás –claro que si eres nuestra prima no además se te nota al amor a kilómetros y vamos ayudarte a que tu romeo se muera por ti dijo Andrea con un tono pícaro que divirtió mucho a lizete pero que hizo que hermione enrojeciera asta las orejas -viste esta enamoradita te dije que esa mirada y esos suspiros no eran por nada –dijo lizete con aire de entendida –oigan y ustedes dos no pudieron preguntar que andan especulando acerca de mi vida privada- dijo hermione haciéndose la ofendida

nos daba cosa pero en ves de estar cotorreando podríamos terminar e ir manos a la obra de inmediato nos enteramos que dentro de unos días tendrás una fiesta llego una carta y no nos aguantamos la curiosidad era de un tal ron dice que se peleo con harry porque el muy tarado le pidió pololeo a su hermanita y que por favor vayas porque te extraña montones que sabe que eres terca pero que valores lo que implico para el hacerte legar la carta de este modo tan extraño y algo de hogwarts y muggles que no entendí que supusimos eran claves colegiales -lizete tratando de parecer arrepentida por la intromisión -como se atreven a abrir mi correspondencia además como dice la carta soy terca y si le dije que no iría es porque no pienso hacerlo- dijo ella irritada - a no eso si que no no vas a dejar a ese chico esperando piensa en el - dijo Andrea con decisión -¿y que crees que hago? soltó ella de la pura rabia pero al caer en al cuenta de sus palabras volvió a sonrojarse -con mayor razón entonces tienes que ir no lo vas a dejar solito

¿O si? –dijo lizete con un tono acusador pero muy convincente supongo que no pero no puedo ir así si me ayudan voy -dijo ella por primera vez cediendo ante la idea bueno entonces en la tarde veremos todo –dijo Andrea ; el resto de la mañana transcurrió en completa calma la tarde sin embargo se mostró mas atareada recorrieron multitudes de centros comerciales en busca de ropa adecuada para todas las ocasiones la familia de hermione tenia mucho dinero así que se podía dar el lujo de comprar cuanto quisiera mas aun siendo hija única terminaron exhaustas así que decidieron no hacer nada mas por cese día y dejar los otros detalles para el día siguiente aunque hermione se mostraba muy satisfecha con su ayuda por lo que fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa

El día siguiente no disto muxo del anterior a excepción de que esta vez al ver el conjunto no caía en si de felicidad había ido aun centro de belleza y sus primas tenían razón habo quedado sencillamente divina levaba el pelo totalmente lizo con puntas irregulares y machas rizadas en un tono mas oscuro que su cabello tenia un maquillaje sutil que sus primas le habían enseñado aplicar y que la hacia lucir menos seria que de costumbre ; en dos días seria la fiesta de seamos e iría pero no tan solo para acompañar a ron sino también para callar a todos esos boquiflojos que habían hablado mal de ella ya se darían cuenta de cuan errados estaban al hablar así de ella estaba un poco nerviosa para que negarla pero al contemplarse frente al espejo se sentía mas segura sabia que mas que cualquier reacción lo mas importante para ella seria la actitud de su gran amigo y el chico del cual estaba profundamente enamorada con esos pensamientos se durmió.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera un chico pelirrojo no lograba conciliar el sueño el motivo indiscutible de su desvelo era sin duda una niña preciosa y muy agradable para el a su lado su amigo harry lo miraba ron estaba disgustado con el desde que se avía puesto a salir con ginny a sus espaladas y sabia que lago le preoc8upaba pero también sabia que no se lo diría esos días había actuado muy extraño se había gastado todos sus ahorros en ropa nueva demás su padre le había dado un dinero debido a que había subido de cargo en el ministerio tras la derrota del innombrable y la situación económica había mejorado nunca había visto a ron preocupado por lucir bien era muy apuesto bueno al menos eso decían las chicas y tenia arrastre con ellas también lo había visto coger sus libros sin duda esto había sido lo que mas lo había desconcertado harry se arto y dejo de meditar acerca de su a migo tal vez se le pasara la molestia y le contara porque actuaba así de raro.

Bueno asta aquy este capitulo espero les guste y dejen review vuelvo a agradecer a los que dedican parte de su tiempo a leer mi historia y dejar review


	4. desencantate

Bueno esta es la segunda vez que escribo este capitulo pq me borraron el archivo pero en fin espero que les guste y no, los decepcione no se si este va a ser el ultimo capitulo pero si es el que le da el nombre al fanfic así que solo me resta agradecer a todos quienes apoyan mi historia y dan parte de su tiempo en dejar review que para mi son muy importantes un beso y ahora a leer

Desencántate

Era un día precioso en especial para una joven de diecisiete años que dormía plácidamente en un sillón del comedor de la casa la noche anterior le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño y había bajado a ver televisión y sin querer se había dormido hay cuando el reloj dio las doce despertó con sobresalto como se le podía haber hecho tan tarde debía estar en casa de seamus en tres horas y debía arreglarse ya que la casa quedaba bastante lejos del lugar en que se encontraba fue asta su cuarto y aun con un poco de pereza entro al baño se dio una ducha para terminar de despertar y luego salió para ver la ropa que llevaría ese día que sin duda seria único el comienzo de un nuevo periodo en su vida nunca se había sentido tan bien con ella misma se puso un bikini lila que el quedaba muy bien y cogido un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo y con amarras en el cuello que era de temporada cogió su pelo en una coleta y se maquillo se puso un poco de perfume y bajo a almorzar con sus primas que al verla llegar no tardaron en darle su opinión lo que hizo que se sintiera reconfortada comió con calma y luego cogió la pequeña cartera donde llevaba el presente de seamus y luego de despedirse abandono la casa para dirijirse a una estación de autobuses espero por un momento que se le hizo eterno al llegar el autobús subió y se sentó en un asiento hasta el fondo dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos .

Mientras tanto en la casa de seamus ron se sumergía en la piscina para escapar de lavander que no asa mas que atosigarlo y de los arrumacos que se profesaban ginny y harry sabia que el enojo que sentía porque le hubieran ocultado su relación había pasado pero aun así no quería estar cerca de tantas demostraciones de afecto porque sin querer entristecía al pensar que la chica que el amaba nunca le profesaría tanto cariño y que ni siquiera había ido.

Nadaba con calma mientras intentaba que el agua se levara todo pensamiento pero estaba consiente de que ni muriendo ahogado hermione saldría de su mente pues para eso tendría que sacarla de su corazón y simplemente no podía,

Hermione había llegado ya a casa de seamus estaba frente al portón ese que le abriría un mundo distinto estaba ansiosa sobre todo por ver la reacción de ron ante su nueva faceta de mujer fatal como la llamaban sus primas toco decididamente.

Seamus tocan- grito dean a su amigo que se divertía con parvaty - Ve tu dean estoy ocupado - grito el chico

dean fue asta el portón y abrió rápidamente para encontrarse frente a una chica bellísima que no parecía recordar - buenos días que se te ofrece- dijo casi babeando –buenos días dean vine porque seamus me invito a su cumpleaños –dijo ella sonriendo - disculpa pero no recuerdo conocerte me harías el favor de decirme quien eres porque no olvido a alguien tan bella así de fácil- dijo dean –bueno soy hermione ahora si ya recuerdas – dijo ella en forma picara pero sin borrar su sonrisa mezcla de satisfacción mezcla de coqueteria - hermione hola pasa seamus esta por hay –dijo el chico rojo de vergüenza pero inmensamente sorprendido –vale gracias –dijo ella y camino asta el lugar donde estaba seamus ahora si que se van a tragar sus palabras todos estros tarados decía mentalmente mientras saludaba a dean y le daba su regalo sin que el parar de mirarla ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de parvaty pregunto por ron y camino directo hacia la piscina donde él seguía nadando se saco el

vestido con cuidado y lo dejo al borde de la piscina luego se dio un chapuzón frente a la mirada de recreación de muchos de los chicos que estaban ahí incluso de su amigo harry que no se lo podía creer comenzó nadar asía donde se encontraba ron y lo saludo casi en un susurro haciendo que este se diera un susto de muerte hola hermione pero que haces aquí- dijo el -.vale gracias que bueno que te alegras de verme- dijo ella con resentimiento en la voz – bueno si me alegro y mucho pero es que tu nunca cambias de opinión y estaba convencido de que no vendrías dijo el sonriendo –bueno fue tu carta si que me sorprendido debe haberte costado mucho y por eso vine además eres mi amigo no te dejaría solo –dijo ella sonriendo en forma coqueta lo que hizo que ron se sonrojara de manera sorprendente siguieron nadandoi por un rato en silencio hasta que ron decidió interrumpirlo- hey hermy podemos salir de la piscina llevo mucho aquí adentro y ya tengo muxo frío – vale salgamos dijo ella y nada junto a el asta a la orilla cogió su ropa y comenzó a caminar aunque ron no le quitaba los ojos de encima no le molestaba al contrario la hacia sentirse satisfecha de pronto vio como ron se detenida y apretaba los puños furioso eran celos seguro pues solo hay se percato de que no era solo ron quien la miraba sonrío y fue asta el déjalo ron ven acá tengo hambre y apuesto que tu también dijo ella y lo jalo asta su lado fueron asta una mesa solo hermione noto que los gemelos acaban de abandonar el lugar y se sintió intimidada así que no quiso probar bocado pero ron que no se había dado cuenta exclamo feliz- que bien de chocolate mis favoritas y solo hay una dijo tomándola hermione le iba a advertir pero no tubo tiempo pues ron se había transformado en un sapo ella reía mirando a su amigo pero toda esa risa paso a ser profunda preocupación al ver que luego del tiempo que por lo general duraban las transformaciones no pasaba nada llamo a los gemelos que comenzaron a reír buen o ahora si george te lo dije va a pagar por no confiar en nosotros que le hicieron a ron grito hermione desesperada – bueno el otro día le pedimos que nos contara quien le gustaba y no nos quiso decir ahora el efecto de esta galleta solo pasara si a ron lo besa la chica de la que el esta enamorado así que sabremos su secreto y no solo nosotros sino todos aquí dijo fred con una sonrisa torcida como se les ocurre que le pasa en ala cabeza han pensado que van a hacer si la chica que le gusta a ron no esta aquí no pueden dejarlo así—dijo ella mas fuerte –bueno estamos casi seguros de que debe estar aquí y sino se quedara como sapo es su culpa por tragón imbécil dijo hermione y le planto una cachetada a fred y luego una a george que miraron asustados nunca la habían visto si de enojada ni siquiera cuando vendían sus proiductos ilegales en el colegio reunieron a todos los que habai ido a la fiesta pues debían probar con todas las chicas y los chicos no había aguantado la curiosidad probaron con cada una de las invitadas asta que ya no quedaba nadie as te dije fred ahora que vas a hacer decia hermiuone preocupoada bueno no es que me importe porque ron se lo merece pero hermione tu no lo has besado dijo ella con ujna sonrisa yo ¿ tu estas loca eso es incoherente dijo ella sonrojada dale hermione por favor no necesitas tragártelo como otras con un pico basta dijo george - después de mucho ella accedió y unió sus labios a los del sapo( qe asco ) que se convirtió en su amigo ron que el respondía el beso todos miraban sonrientes pero la chica no pudo mas que separarse e irse fuera de ese lugar .

para cuando le hubieron explicado todo a ron este no cabida en si de la furia les había propinado unos buenos puñetazos a sus hermanos para luego ir tras su amiga a la que encontró tras un árbol llorando hermione –dijo con voz suave – ron porque no me dijiste nada antes ¿ fue lo único que atino a decir no lloraba de tristeza al contrario estaba feliz de saber que era correspondida lo que le molestaba era la forma en que se había enterado siempre había pensado que su primer beso seria con ron pero lo imaginaba totalmente distinto – yo no se hermione me temía que algo así pasara que te enojaras conmigo y que ya no me quisieras ni como amigo- dijo el profundamente afilijido yo te adoro ron te amo mucho pero es que no crei que nuestro primer beso fuera a ser así dijo ella dándose la vuelta y sonriendo para encontrarse cara a cara con un ron que la miraba feliz sabes hermy tu besaste un sapo así que no cuenta te propongo que ahora si sea un primer beso pero no ultimo dijo el sin quitar la sonrisa des u rostro claro que si Dijo ella feliz - bueno pero un pregunta antes ¿ hermione granger aceptas ser mi novia en la alegría en al tristeza en la pobreza y en al riqueza en la salud y en la enfermedad en le estudio que no se a muxo porfis y en la flojera asta que la muerte nos separe que si krum lo intenta lo mato –claro que acepto –dijo ella –bueno entonces ahora puedo besar a mi novia dijo el cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola con todo el amor que tenia asía ella

bueno en fin este cap estaba mejor antes pero se hace lo que se puede no se a lo mejor continuo y le cuento mas de cómo sigue esta parejita por el momernto este es el fin

_**el fin**_


	5. ahora que estamos juntos

Bueno aquí va el quinto capitulo a petición de algunas niñas que me dejan ff es como un nuevo ff pero partir del otro porque me pareció bien seguirlo aquí y no tener que ver que ron le pidiera pololeo de nuevo y todo el rollo

Bueno después de la perorata me declaro fanatica de los ron & hermione por la eternidad

Ahora que estamos juntos

El día de la fiesta de Seamus se veía lejano, pero el recuerdo no desaparecía de la mente de ninguno de los dos jóvenes que habían reconocido en ese lugar la magnitud de sus sentimientos ,los padres de hermione habían regresado y esta había pedido permiso para ir a casa de ron claro que había olvidado intencionadamente comentarles su noviazgo con el chico pues su padre era muy sobre protector y estaba convencida de que no la dejaría ir ,se alistaba y sonreía no podía evitarlo el pensar en El hacia que se sintiera feliz y despreocupada algo inusual en ella , tomo el baúl y se dirigió a la sala donde su padre la esperaba para llevarla a casa de su amigo el hombre cojio la maleta y caminaron rumbo la vehiculo que la llevaría a la madriguera el mejor lugar del planeta, en realidad estaba convencida de que cualquier lugar en que pudiera estar con Ron era el mejor del planeta .

Al llegar al lugar se despidió de su padre y comenzó a caminar pronto vio aun joven pelirrojo frente a ella "Hermy amor que bien que ya viniste moría por verte " dijo el abrazándola " solo por verme " dijo ella con un tono pícaro " bueno y besarte y abrazarte " dijo el mirándola con gesto de ensoñación " bueno verme y abrazarme ya lo hiciste pero que esperas para besarme " dijo ella acercándose para estrechar la distancia y recibiendo un tierno beso de su novio " bueno ahora que sus deseos han sido cumplidos señor Weasley le molestaría si entramos para saludar a los demás " dijo ella mirándolo con ternura " pues no tus suegros ya te esperaban dijo el con una sonrisita inocente ya les contaste que vergüenza y les contaste todo " dijo ella sin poder evitar sentirse apenada " pues asta lo de que era un sapo y de hay que ahora éramos novios mi madre aun jode y ni que decir de los chicos pero lo asumo nunca creí que una de las bromas de los gemelos me agradaran tanto " dijo el riendo al recordar "ni yo pero aun así me da cosita bueno supongo que de todos modos se enterarían " dijo ella pensando

"claro si con el trabajo que me cuesta no besarte a cada instante crees que podría contenerme" dijo el volviendo a besarla " ya basta ron entremos " dijo y camino con determinación al entrar vio a los padres del chico que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja " buenas tardes " dijo ella sonriendo pero un poco intimidad cosa que no le había pasado nunca antes en ese lugar pero sentía que ahora era distinto " buenos hermy ron nos contó que están de novios y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que este con una chica tan buena como tu " dijo la Sra. Weasley abrazándola "gracias Sra. weasley "dijo ella menos tensa " bueno hija yo igual estoy muy contento se que eres una gran chica y que ron te quiere " dijo Arthur sonriendo " gracias Sr. y Sra. Weasley no saben que contenta estoy "dijo ella con gran sinceridad " permiso papas pero les robo a mi novia " dijo Ron irrumpiendo en la cocina y cogiendo a la chica de la mano para llevarla a la sala " que sucede Ronnie " con una tierna sonrisa " quería estar contigo" dijo el sonriendo " bueno pero que hacemos " dijo ella " bueno hermy que te parece si vienes a ver el ensayo de la banda " dijo el sonriendo de forma confidencial " que banda " dijo ella como si desconociera un hito de la humanidad " bueno mira es un secreto pero con Dean , Seamus y Harry tenemos una banda solo nos falta quien cante pero lo veremos en el cole queremos una chica para darle un toque femenino al grupo" dijo el sin mirarla pues juraba que su expresión era de furia " Bueno como quieran supongo que harán audiciones es lo que corresponde " dijo ella con una tranquilidad que asusto a Ron " no te enfadaras?" dijo el esperando aun que se desatara una avalancha " no porque habría de hacerlo no soy así confió en ti solo espero que no me defraudes " dijo ella suspirando para reprimir la furia que un primer momento había sentido no iba a pelear con el menos por algo así " bueno entonces vienes " dijo el caminando asía la escalera " si voy " dijo ella sonriendo y subiendo con él rumbo a su cuarto entraron y hay vio como harry tenia una guitarra seamus estaba frente a un teclado y dean sostenía los palillos de una batería " hola chicos disculpen que les haya quitado a Ron un momento pero aquí se los traje ,me invito a verlos ensayar " dijo ella sonriendo " por nosotros ni problema a lo mejor y hasta nos recomiendas algunos temas solo tocamos música muggle " dijo dean sonriendo " vale pero que estilo ?" dijo mirando inquisidoramente a los chicos " bueno no se si lo conozcas pero es mas o menos como la oreja de van gogh " dijo el sonriendo " claro ese es mi grupo favorito conozco cada una de sus canciones sin excepción alguna " dijo ella sonriendo " genial entonces podrías escucharnos y opinar " dijo seamus " claro toquen ya " dijo ella sentándose en la cama de ron mientras el agarraba un bajo .Los chicos comenzaron a tocar una canción que ella no tardo en reconocer como la paz de tus ojos y empezó a corear los chicos la miraban sorprendidos cantaba muy bien sonaba dulce y muy armónico así que decidieron probar varias canciones pero sin decirle no fuera que se negar y se quedaran sin escucharla cantar comenzaron a tocar nadie como tu y ron se sentó a su lado ella cantaba y el tocaba ( el instrumento que se piensan he ) llevaban al menos cinco canciones cuando los chicos le pidieron que saliera un momento lo que molesto un tanto a la chica pero luego salio " oye ron porque no nos dijiste que tu chica cantaba tan bien" dijo seamus " nunca la había oído cantar OK no tenia idea " dijo el 2 bueno yo digo que le propongamos ser la vocalista dudo que encontremos a otra chica tan re buena y que cante a si de bien " dijo seamus pero se estrello contra el puño de ron " no te refieras a mi novia en esos términos se respeta que te quede claro" dijo en tono de advertencia " ya esta bien pero que les parece " dijo el sovandose el lugar en que ron lo había golpeado " yo le digo " dijo harry interviniendo " vale entonces ron si le pides que entre " dijo dean " OK" dijo el pelirrojo y salio del cuarto para entrar de la mano de su novia " bueno chicos ron me dijo que tenían algo que decirme que sucede " dijo ella " bueno recién en el ensayo cuando estabas cantando creemos que catas muy bien y nos gustaría que fueras la vocalista sino te molesta claro " dijo el mirándola suplicante " pues claro que si hermanito si me iba a presentar a las audiciones de todos modos " dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa " pues bien a hora ya estamos todos " dijo dean abrazándola pero ron la arrebato de sus brazos " bueno que no entienden ahora ya termino el ensayo nos vemos y yo que los pille sobre todo a ti seamus no querrás que se repita " dijo el y salio con la chica del lugar en que los otros se reían ron era muy celoso y eso no tenia remedio pero al menos ya tenían a la vocalista y tocarían en el baile lo que los hacia muy felices .

" bueno chicos yo me voy con ginny me debe estar esperando supongo que no les molesta " dijo el " no claro el ensayo ya termino y tenemos cosas que hacer asta luego dijeron los chicos y se fueron


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba leyendo pero me entro el bicho y decidí actualizar así que aqui un nuevo capi aunque no muxos me lean es para aquellos que gastan su tiempo en mi historia

Con Dumbledore

Era ya el día de partir a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts estaban muy emocionados este año se realizaría un baile de apertura del año escolar y gracias a una de las brillantes ideas de Hermione habían decidido pedirle permiso a Dumbledore par que la banda tocara algunos temas en la fiesta e ir así alcanzando un poco de popularidad el trío mágico abordo el tren pero con una nueva integrante la pelirroja novia de Harry sonreían todos aunque Ron observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Harry este sonreía con picardía asiendo que el pelirrojo se enfurruñara "hey Ron no me mires así que si no moriré antes de que la banda se presente además a ti te falta poco par devorarte a mi hermanita y yo no digo nada" dijo haciendo referencia a Hermione que iba en las piernas del muchacho y que enseguida adquirió un color carmesí " mira Harry yo no te estoy mirando además ella no es tu hermanita " dijo mirando a su chica " si lo soy el es mi hermanito y no le grites " dijo Hermione defendiendo a Harry " bueno ya lo dejo es que no me acostumbro a verlos juntos vale" dijo haciendo una mueca " Ronny Ronny " chisto Ginny y beso a Harry con el solo afán de molestar a su hermano que cogio a Hermione de la mano y salio del vagón la pelirroja le sonrió en forma cómplice a su novio y se besaron con la pasión que con ron hay no podían demostrarse.

A fuera ron caminaba con Hermione cogida de la mano y en un silencio un poco incomodo que la chica decidió romper "¿por qué te pones así ?dijo intrigada por la actitud del chico" no se es solo que no me acostumbro vamos afuera " dijo el guiandola hacía el exterior donde había una rampa para tomar aire " si me parece bien " dijo esta vez con una linda y dulce sonrisa " tu hablaras con Dumbledore acerca del permiso verdad " dijo el chico refiriéndose a lo de la banda " si yo lo haré creo que talvez me escuche " dijo la chica pero se giro al escuchar una voz que no tardo en reconocer " escuchar que señorita Granger" dijo el anciano director a sus espaldas ,la chica se giro para quedar frente a el "profesor" dijo asombrad de verle hay " bueno la escucho " dijo el en forma afable "bueno vera lo que sucede es que con Finnigan, Thomas, Harry y Ron hemos creado una banda y queríamos pedirle su autorización par tocar en la fiesta escolar " dijo un poco nerviosa pero en forma clara

" pues claro que si no sabia que usted y sus amigos tuvieran intereses musicales " dijo el sonriente " pues la verdad los chicos lo iniciaron yo solo me les uní en las vacaciones" dijo ella ahora mas segura " pues bien nos pondremos de acuerdo mas tarde para ver todos los detalles y felicidades jovencitos no solo por la banda " dijo el y desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido ellos se sonrieron de forma cómplice no entendían como aquel hombre siempre sabia todo pero al mirar que sus dedos estaban enlazados comenzaron a reír así hasta Snape se daría cuenta al rato comenzó a helar se abrazaron par evitar un poco el frió y así estuvieron largo rato sumidos en un silencio profundo que parecía tener mas sentido que cualquier cosa que se pudieran desoír al rato decidieron que era hora de ir al vagón pues el tren pronto aminoraría la marcha y se detendría y necesitaban ponerse las capas caminaron y entraron Ginny y Harry conversaban en forma amena dirigiéndose miradas enamoradas :hasta que decidieron hacer algo mas que intercambiar salivas " dijo el pelirrojo pero mas en broma que como reto

" jaja miren quien lo dice si parece que le quisieras hacer una traquiotomia a Hermy" dijo su hermana en burla el pelirrojo la miro asesinamente pero luego relajo el gesto y se sentó pronto el tren aminoro la marcha y bajaron para coger los carro en el camino se encontraron con Hagrid a quien saludaron contentos de volver a ver luego de las vacaciones el semigigante felicito a las parejas par luego irse con los de primero.

Al legar al castillo los chicos fueron directo al comedor estaban realmente hambrientos en especial ron que solía tener siempre un apetito voraz en especial en aquellos días recibieron el saludo del director y a los nuevos chicos de primero y se dispusieron a comer los deliciosos platillos que como siempre los elfos domésticos se esmeraban en preparar y Hermione miraba todo con recelo aunque al final el hambre la terminava venciendo estaba apunto de lanzar un argumento acerca de la P.e.d.d.o pero Ron que no tenia deseos de oir la cayo con un beso para luego decirle que debían guiar a los de primero a la torre así se pusieron de pie y guiaron a los nuevos .

Bueno es cortito lo se pero prometo que mañana actualizo de nuevo es que por fin han empezado mis vacaciones espero les guste y dejen review qué tengo la moral baja por la falta de lectores

Un beso y muchas gracias a y lady voldemort esperate tantito termino los tres capítulos que le quedan a este fics y voy a traspasar mis borradores de un draco hermy que escribí para ti en especial pues si no es por tu comentario avandono este ff


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno ahora si ya capte como actualizar así que aquí otro capitulo

Había transcurrido una semana de clases y la banda se preparaba para tocar frente a todo el colegio la tarde siguiente seria el baile y por consiguiente su debut la que parecía mas preocupada sin embargo era Hermione a la que le costaba controlar sus nervios y los descargaba con su novio; que trataba de calmarla pero que ya comenzaba a hartarse aunque sabia que la chica estaba así por lo de la banda el igual se encontraba un tanto alterado ; decidió salir a caminar así aprovechaba de respirar un poco de aire puro y se libraba de Lavander que no dejaba de acosarlo desde lo de la fiesta de seamos le daba un poco de risa recordar ese momento pero agradecía por primera vez en su vida ser tan torpe y bocón si no nunca hubiera estado con hermione y muchas cosas serian distintas entre ellas su relación con la chica, se sentía importante sabia que despertaba la envidia de muchos de los chicos del castillo inclusive del socarrón de Malfoy eso le provoco un poco de rabia así que decidió dejar de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas en su cabeza y tratar de despejarse pues mas tarde tendría que volver al ensayo y estaba realmente estresado.

En la torre de astronomía se encontraba hermione, sumergida en un mar de pensamientos que iban desde su desayuno de la mañana hasta su gran y profundo amor por cierto pelirrojo al cual había tratado muy mal en el ensayo de la mañana, pero, le costaba contenerse el presentarse frente a un numero tan grande de personas y haciendo algo muy distinto a lo habitual la tenia con los pelos de puntas; sabia que el chico la entendería, pero, no deseaba abusar de su comprensión a se disculparía mas tarde con el a fin de cuantas era lo correcto desde que eran pareja le costaba mucho menos trabajo disculparse con el y asumir un poco mas su parte en las discusiones aunque tan bien estas avían disminuido considerablemente talvez Harry tenia razón y era solo una forma de demostrarse lo que sentían aunque vaya forma la que tenían los dos ;ahora la mayoría de los problemas eran esos tontos celos pero es que s u chico tenia muchas fans y eso la solía molesta en especial Lavander con sus porras al equipo en que no paraba de gritarle a Ron lo bueno que estaba y sus deseos de ser madre era realmente exasperante tanto que a veces le hubiera echado un par de maldiciones agradecía de corazón a Harry el que hubieran prohibido las visitas en el campo de quiddicht total ella y Ginny podían seguir llendo gracias a la capa de invisibilidad se puso de pie el tiempo se le había pasado volando y ya era hora de ir al ensayo camino con dirección a las entradas del castillo donde diviso una cabellera rojiza e inconfundible corrió hacia el chico y lo abrazo por la espalada " hola amor" le dijo en tono dulce " hola hermi ya estas mas tranquila " dijo el pasando un brazo por sus hombros " si siento lo de ase un rato no quise tratarte así " dijo la chica agachando la mirada " no hay problema agua bajo el rió " dijo el con esa sonrisa que hacia que se derritiera siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la sala multiuso que ocupaban para ensayar donde ya estaban los demás " hasta que llegan los tortolitos " dijo seamus ganándose frente a su teclado todos tomaron posición y hermione les hizo una seña ensayarían nadie como tu la chica amaba esa canción sentía que cada silaba cada letra era perfecta para ron se puso frente a el y comenzó a cantar

**Nadie Como Tú Para Hacerme Reír.**

**Nadie Como Tú Sabe Tanto De Mí.**

Miraba a Ron y este sonreía complacido le encantaba sentir que las palabras de la chica le pertenecían que el era dueño de todos esos sentimientos que brotaban en ella ala cantar

**Nadie Como Tú Es Capaz De Compartir**

**Mis Penas, Mi Tristeza, Mis Ganas De Vivir.**

La chica sabia que muchas de las cosa que le había tocado vivir asta ese entonces no habrían pasado igual sin el venia a su recuerdo aquel juego de ajedrez en primero su valentía su entrega desinteresada

**Tienes Ese Don De Dar Tranquilidad,**

**De Saber Escuchar, De Envolverme En Paz.**

**Tienes La Virtud De Hacerme Olvidar**

**El Miedo Que Me Da Mirar La Oscuridad**.

Recordaba c ad una de esas sonrisas que le habían ayudado a comprender que la vida tenia sentido eran tan únicas, eran de el pero las sentía suyas,sentía que estaban hay para que ella fuera feliz

** Nadie Como Tú Para Hacerme Reír.**

Recordó de pronto cada una de sus jugarretas pero por sobretodo se le vino a la mente la imagen de Ron convertido en sapo y sonrió ante el recuerdo

**Nadie Como Tú Sabe Tanto De Mí.**

Era verdad el chico la conocía mucho había vivido junto a el muchas etapas claro también estaba Harry pero no era igual

**Nadie Como Tú Es Capaz De Compartir**

**Mis Penas, Mi Tristeza, Mis Ganas De Vivir.**

Recordaba cuando había estado petrificada recordaba aunque fuera difícil la imagen de Ron lo sentía cerca y se sentía culpable de haber ido junto a barrí antes que con el

**Tienes Ese Don De Dar Tranquilidad,**

**De Saber Escuchar, De Envolverme En Paz.**

Bueno ron era un poco terco pero el haberlo tenido como amigo tanto tiempo le había ayudado a descubrir que era capaz de recordar cada una de las cosas que ella le decía que aunque ella creyera que no la escuchaba aquello no era cierto y el siempre oía todo le que dijera le importara o no

**Tienes La Virtud De Hacerme Olvidar**

**El Miedo Que Me Da Mirar La Oscuridad.**

Sin duda alguna el era como su héroe la había ayudado siempre y se encontraba muy agradecida por eso

**Solamente Tú Lo Puedes Entender**

**Y Solamente Tú Te Lo Podrás Creer.**

**Solamente Tú Lo Puedes Entender**

**Y Solamente Tú Te Lo Podrás Creer.**

Se sentía envuelta en un montón de sentimientos que emanaban con mucha fuerza se sentía feliz termino de cantar y lo miro estaba hay de pie tocando el bajo como solo el sabia los chicos los miraban sonrientes y con caras de burla .

Tocaron varias canciones mas y decidieron que ya era tiempo de descansar al otro di a tendría la salida hogsmeade y seria sin duda un día muy cansador la feliz pareja salio junta a fuera Ginny esperaba a Harry y decidieron ir los cuatro al jardín Ron de a poco se hacia a la idea de ver a su hermanita con pareja y lo consolaba el hecho de que el chico fuera Harry y no cualquier otro.

Al otro día en todas las casa se sentía un murmullo pero en especial en la torre de griffindor para ser mas exactas en la habitación de hermione pues Lavander gritaba como una chivata " que te pasa " dijo hermione que se había despertado a causa de los gritos " me salio un grano y ronny me vera fea " dijo como anunciando el fin del mundo " para tu información mi ronny" dijo recalcando el posesivo" ya te encuentra fea y hostigosa así que ocupa tu par de neuronas en acosar a alguien mas porque a mi no me mires el novio y tu Parvaty dijo dirigiéndose a su otra compañera "Harry ya tiene novia así que nos seas resbalosa oigan no las pelan grabenselo " dijo la chica y salio con un portazo hacía el baño para arreglarse para la salida al rato salio llevaba un vestido amarillo ceñido al cuerpo y amarrado por finos pabilos taras el cuello se puso una chaleco blanca y zapatos del mismo tomo cogio una carterita a juego se maquillo dejo su cabello liso con bucles en las puntas se miro al espejo y luego bajo para juntarse con Ginny que lucia un top negro y una minifalda roja lleva loas accesorios en negro y el pelo recogido en media coleta al rato bajaron los chicos ambos con jeans deslavados pero mientras Ron lucia un suéter celeste que hacia juego con sus ojos Harry llevaba un poleron negro comenzaron a bajar bajo unas cuantas miradas pero no se preocuparon hermione llevaba un gesto osco que su adorable novio no tardo en percibir " que sucede dijo cerca de su oído provocándole un escalofrió " nada es solo Lavander me tiene enferma "· dijo y con esto zanjo la conversación ………………..

Bueno hasta aquí en el próximo capitulo les contare que paso en hogsmeade y tendrán el debut de la banda

Gracias por leer un beso bay y dejen review

Quiero agradecer a aquellos que se dan el tiempo de dejar review por que aunq sean pocos es por ellos que escribo


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí el penúltimo capitula antes de iniciar una nueva historia espero que les guste

Y se diviertan

La banda

Paseaban en hogsmeade en un ambiente grato aunque los chicos no podían evitar la tensión al sentir el anhelado momento tan cerca , comentaban muchas cosas como el vestuario y el orden de las canciones; cierta pelirroja llevaba el ceño fruncido sé sentía un poco fuera de lugar pues no comprendía nada, nunca había entrado a un ensayo ni tenia idea de que iba todo ,pero, es que su harry le había dicho que seria una sorpresa ,tenia una gran tentación por irse de hay y buscar a sus compañeras pues el tema la aburría pero comprendía que era una de las pocas veces en que el ojiverde se sentía como un chico normal que podía ser popular por uno de sus talentos y no por sobrevivir así que solo se limitaba a asentir ante las exclamaciones eufóricas del trío maravilla .y vio en ello una oportunidad de acabar el tema así que decidió que ya era hora de comprar una túnica

**-hey chicos les parece si ya decidimos lo del vestuario -**dijo tratando de salir de aquella conversación

**-por mí esta bien -**dijo hermione y guió a su novio hasta la entrada tras Harry y Ginny

Al entrar una señora con rostro amable miro sonriente al grupo, pero como siempre se detuvo en Harry **-señor Potter pero que gusto ,que le podemos ofrecer a usted y a sus amigos** -dijo deteniéndose en especial en la mano de Ginny unida a la del joven mago que puso un gesto hosco **–túnicas de gala juveniles por favor**-dijo la muchacha pues su novio parecía molesto con aquel trato –**como no señorita usted y su amiga acompáñenme por aquí por favor y el joven potter y su amigo pueden ir donde aquel joven ,el les mostrara donde encontrar lo que buscan-** las chicas soltaron las manos de sus parejas y siguieron a la vendedora que las lleco a un aparador lleno de los mas bellos trajes los miraron uno a uno, Ginny se detuvo en uno de color negro con bordados rojo sangre que hacían prefecto contraste con su cabello ,se lo probo y decidió que se lo llevaría era sencillo ,pero muy bello, las mangas dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y caían en campana y el vestido se ajustaba en la parte superior para dar paso un amplio faldón similar a los vestidos de princesa de la edad media .Hermione por su parte cogió un vestido lila con detalles en un tono mas oscuro, el vestido no tenia mangas se afirmaba al busto y se ceñía al cuerpo cayendo en un faldón un poco menos amplio que el de ginny permitiéndole un mayor desplante ,pues lo necesitaría sobre el escenario ;al rato volvió la señora ellas le entregaron los vestidos y esta los llevo al probador al rato salieron los chicos con sus paquetes decidieron ir a las tres escobas antes de buscar calzado adecuado al menos las chicas ,pues tanto Ron como Harry ni siquiera habían pensado en aquel detalle, se sirvieron con calma unas cerveza de mantequilla y luego volvieron a las calles las chicas compraron los accesorios necesarios ,mientras ellos no despegaban la vista de la tienda de quiddicht ,era sorprendente ver como la mitad de la población masculina de hogwarts, tenia como paradero obligado en cada una de sus visitas al pueblo aquel lugar las chicas se miraron y sonrieron fueron junto a sus chicos y los sacaron del lugar frente a lo que ellos bufaron molestos- **debemos volver a hogwarts- **dijo hermione con su típico tono mandón-aun es temprano dijo ron cogiéndole de la cintura para besarla gesto que hacia que ella desistiera de sus ideas pero esta vez no tuvo efecto **-nada de eso Ron nos vamos ahora debemos ver todo lo de la noche y luego necesito arreglarme son las cuatro y el baile es las ocho Dean y Seamus ya deben estar esperando** dijo consultando su reloj los demás vieron resignados y decidieron y a los carruajes para volver al castillo al llegar se encontraron con los demás miembros del grupo en las puertas –**que bien que legaron pensábamos darle un toque especial al lugar nos ayudan ?**dijo Dean señalándose a el mismo ya su amigo **–pues claro que si** – dijo harry y se volvió hacia Ginny –**bueno pequeña nos vemos mas tarde ya sabes que esto será sorpresa** –dijo dándole un pequeño pero tierno beso para luego caminar junto al grupo rumbo al comedor donde Dumbledore había preparado un escenario Hermione cogió su varita y puso al centro un letrero qué decía **_" La cabeza de Nick_** ( bueno el nombre es idea de mi papa que lee mis historias así que para el con amor) los chicos rieron -**que es eso **dijo ron frente al letrero –**toda banda necesita un nombre me pareció divertido el grupo muggle...** -y empezó a contarle toda la historia hasta que ellos decidieron que era un buen nombre luego pusieron los instrumentos y todo lo necesario el escenario tenia un estilo pop muy bueno especial para una noche como aquella sonrieron frente a la imagen y decidieron cantar un tema de pronto harry se detuvo -**hermione me haces un favor** le dijo acercándose **–claro amigo**-dijo ella sonriente –**antes de cantar esta canción me dejarías dedicársela a ginny –**dijo con una sonrisa –**claro alguna otra petición de un loco enamorado-**dijo sonriente al pensar en todo lo que podría surgir se sentaron en el suelo Dean llevaba un tiempo tras Luna pero la chica con su habitual aire de despiste no lo había percibido y había tomado la invitación del chico a la fiesta solo como muestra de la gran amistad que sentía por ella Seamus por su parte se torno rojo y le pidió a Hermione que el dedicara una canción a Hanna que durante un tiempo había sido su novia pero que lo había dejado en ese momento la expresión del chico se volvió triste los demás lo miraron pero el les hizo un gesto y siguieron conversando ella sonrió ante las peticiones del grupo y memorizo los títulos de las canciones que los chicos querían dedicar ella por su parte le dedico una mirada cómplice a su novio ellos sabían que cada canción era par el otro que asta el ultimo de los suspiros pertenecía al otro.

La banda se dispuso a ir a la torre al llegar Ron y Harry cogieron el tablero de ajedrez par distraerse pues al fin y al cabo para ellos quedaba mucho tiempo, pero Hermione se apresuro a ir junto a Ginny para arreglarse pues se les hacia tarde legaron al cuarto de la castaña pues la habitación de ginny tenia mas chicas y el espacio se reducía comenzaron a arreglarse hermione se recogió el cabello en una elegante moña dejando sueltos solo unos pocos mechones que caían en rizos se coloco el vestido(ya lo describí) y comenzó a maquillarse en tonos sobrios se miro una y otra vez al espejo par no perder ni el mas mínimo detalle se coloco un collar de amatista que Ron le había regalado en uno de su cumpleaños anteriores a que se hicieran novios luego se sentó en la cama Ginny llevaba el pelo con una diana de tono negro lo llevaba liso totalmente y caía como una cascada se observaron y sonrieron al poco rato vieron a Parvaty y a Lavander unas perras dijo ginny en tono bajo lo que causo una risita a hermione las chicas bufaron moletas y esta que ase aquí dijo Parvaty apuntando a ginny en forma agresiva –pues esta se vino a arreglar conmigo para ir a la fiesta con nuestros novios –dijo recalcando el nuestros lo que hizo que el enojo se acentuara en el par –no por mucho queriditas –dijo Lavander y salieron solo hay las chicas percibieren la hora y decidieron que era tiempo de bajar junto a sus parejas al bajar por las escaleras los vieron ginny se quedo pegada en harry lucia una túnica negra que hacia resaltar su tez y esos hermosos ojos que solo el tenia por su parte Hermione miraba a Ron que llevaba una túnica azul rey digna de el le quedaba perfecta definitivamente los azules eran su tono no conocía a nadie que ser viera mejor que el ,en realidad no conocía a nadie mejor que el se acercaron pero vieron que la reacción de ellos no era muy distinta la miraban embelesados y al parecer no eran los únicos , pero ellas no les dieron importancia los cogieron del brazo y los instaron a bajar en el comedor se encontraron con Seamus y Dean y sus respectivas parejas la banda abriría el baile por lo que los chicos y Hermione se despidieron cortésmente prometiendo volver pronto para disfrutar el baile aunque no había nada que ellos disfrutaran tanto como tocar cuando las puertas del comedor se cerraron el director les anuncio que se lanzaría un nuevo grupo y así se descorrieron las cortinas para dejar al descubierto el gran letrero y luego la imagen de los chicos empezó a sonar el eco de un canción y se Oyo la voz de Seamus **bueno esta canción es para una persona muy especial para mi que aunque no me crea siempre amare y de la que guardo bellos recuerdos** en ese momento Hermione comenzó a cantar

_**Puedes contar conmigo**_

Un café con sal. Ganas de llorar.  
Mi mundo empezando a temblar,  
presiento que se acerca el final.  
No quiero ganar. Ahora eso qué más da.   
Estoy cansada ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar.  
Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos.  
Y hoy sólo quiero creer...

Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir.   
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
que puedes contar conmigo.

Nunca hubo maldad. Sólo ingenuidad.  
Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies.  
Cuando el sueño venga a por mí en silencio voy a construir  
una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos.  
Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos.  
Y hoy sólo quiero creer... 

Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir.  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
que puedes contar conmigo para siempre.

Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos  
mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas.  
Yo siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso...

que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir.  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
que puedes contar conmigo.

Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir.  
La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti.

Abajo del escenario Hanna lloraba al recordar los momentos bellos que había vivido con aquel dulce chico no entendía como los celos habían acabado con todo no se podía explicar como había permitido que aquellos tontos rumores acabaran con todo como no lo había permitido explicar que pasaba se había propuesto hacer algo durante ese baile pensó que iba con ella pues no había alcanzado a invitar a alguien mas pero el le habia abierto los ojos

Se sucedieron unas cuantas canciones asta que se escucho nuevamebnte una voz distinta a la de la chica era Dean **bueno esta canción es parta una persona muy especial a ñla cual aprecio mas que como una miga luna te amo ** dijo de todo corazón recibiendo una mirada confundida pero radiante de la chica que parecía haber despertado de ese estado de ensoñación permanente

Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada  
yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,  
te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales  
a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin.

Las chicas del lugar pegaban pequeños suspiros frente a tales muestras de romanticismo

Al poco rato llego el turno de harry pero esta vez el le quito el micrófono a hermione y comenzó a cantar la paz de tus ojos tenia una voz bella la chica lo miraba sorprendida y con los ojos llenos de amor era como estar soñando.

Al poco rato la presentación del grupo termino entre vitorees incluso por parte de los miembros de la casa de las serpientes los chicos volvieron con sus parejas y así inicio el baile para el grupo

Bueno en el proximo capi mas detalles del desarrollo del baile espero sus review un besaso bay


	9. el final

Bueno aquí el ultimo capitulo de mi ff espero que les guste porque ando un poco falta de inspiración

El fin

El baile era perfecto música alegre rodeaba el lugar los chicos se encontraban radiantes todo había salido realmente perfecto con su presentación y se sentían halagados frente a los comentarios de sus compañeros de colegio que los miraban sorprendidos en especial a Hermione que había dejado de ser solo la cerebrito del grupo eso la motivaba se sentía feliz por destacar en algo mas que las calificaciones ,bailaban con ligereza felices de estar en aquel lugar pero al parecer Ron tenia mejores planes así que cogió a su chica y la guió fuera del salón se dirigió de pronto asta una torre que ella parecía desconocer **- la descubrimos con Harry -** dijo el chico ante la mirada expectante de su novia ella sonrió y entro junto a él, se maravillo al encontrar una mesa decorada con un blanco mantel un bello arreglo floral y unas velas lo que hacia lucir el lugar encantadoramente romántico el chico la beso en forma delicada y luego abrió la silla para que la chica se acomodara " **Ron esto es bellísimo"** dijo feliz contemplando todo a su alrededor **- te lo debía creo que la declaración del verano fue por decirlo menos divertida y vergonzosa -** dijo tomando un tono similar al de su cabello - **gracias no debiste -** dijo Hermione sonriendo llena de dulzura -**bueno prepare** dijo el pelirrojo pero se retracto- **en realidad dobby y los elfos prepararon pavo y **otras cosas deliciosas- dijo el mirando el alimento embelesado - mas delicioso eres tu - le dijo ella con una mirada picara el le sonrió conocía perfectamente aquellas jugarretas de la muchacha comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban de todo un poco ese seria su ultimo año en howgarts así que el chico espero el momento y armándose de valor comenzó a hablar hermione sabes que te amo verdad dijo como algo evidente y sin esperar respuesta continuo aunque le costaba trabajo juntar sus ideas – **pues veras yo quería ver si tu te quieres poner las ilusiones conmigo** –dijo casi en un hilo de voz la chica sonrió emocionada para luego hablar ** pues claro pero sabes lo que eso significa ** dijo esperando respuesta por parte de el ** si es una especie de anillo que se da antes de el de compromiso y simboliza la esperanza de estar juntos para siempre hermy y ese es mi mayor deseo que estemos juntos siempre** dijo el lleno de una sensación de vértigo **pues claro que me pongo las ilusiones contigo quiero estar toda mi vida contigo**- dijo la castaña y se puso de pie para besarlo con una pasión nunca antes vista en ella puso sus manos tras el cuello del pelirrojo mientras este se abrazaba a su espalda como evitando que escapara era todo tan bello en ese momento se veía el reflejo de la luna en el lago a través de las ventanas y el latir de su corazones era la música que animaba el ambiente los jóvenes no caían en si de felicidad pero sabían que pronto tendrían que volver a la fiesta si no deseaban tener problemas se besaron un largo rato hasta que decidieron marcharse del lugar iban cogidos de la mano y llevaban unas sonrisas tan amplias que se podría pensar que estaban hechizados y en cierto modo era verdad estaban hechizados con la magia de estar tan cerca suyo a la persona amada estaban embrujados con la magia de su amor un amor libre de todo rastro de impureza o mala intención un amor puro y impregnado de la pasión de la juventud fueron hasta el comedor donde solo habían unas cuantas parejas alcanzaron a distinguir a sus amigos y fueron junto a ellos Dean cogía suavemente la mano de luna mientras esta sonreía complacida y Seamus y Hanna se veían felices **veo que aquí todo va bien** –dijo la castaña feliz por los muchachos **-si gracias aciero cupido que tenemos por aquí-** dijo Harry abrazándola por el hombro recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su novia y se su amigo **weasley tenían que ser una mata de celos** -dijo causando las risitas de todos y un par de bufidos de los hermanos que luego se miraron y se unieron alas risas de pronto Hanna pego un gritito **que sucede amor** – dijo Seamus preocupado -**Los chicos llevan ilusiones-** dijo serñalando las manos de ron y hermione el resto del grupo miro acucioso como esperando una respuesta **-bueno hermy y yo nos comprometimos -** dijo Ron en un tono serio pero feliz - **y para que m me lo iban a decir no es cierto deciden suicidarme y ni me avisan **-dijo Harry como director de funeraria **los chicos lo miraron atónitos pero su par de amigo sonrió a sus anchas** **eso dices ahora potter ya veras** dijo la castaña y lo miro con complicidad .ese había sido un día muy agitado así que decidieron que era mejor ir a la cama y así se cerro una etapa para dar paso a otra llena de felicidad

Bueno aquí termino espero que les guste poq a decir verdad a mi no me gusta muxo un besito y dejen review


End file.
